1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extinguishing apparatus capable of detecting a heat and automatically jetting an extinguishing material and also capable of jetting the extinguishing material manually.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extinguishing apparatus of this kind is disclosed in Japanese Provisional Patent Application No. 61-37267 which has already been filed by an applicant of this application. This known extinguishing apparatus is provided with a cartridge casing which is hollow cylindrical in shape and is opened in its both ends. Both opening ends of this casing are respectively closed by front and rear caps. A cartridge charged with extinguishing liquid is contained within the casing, and this cartridge is formed with tube having flexibility. Further, a screw-in type connector is provided at one end of this cartridge, and this connector is protruded to outside through the front cap. A jet nozzle for extinguishing material is connected to the protruded end of the connector.
On the other hand, a discharge unit contained with a high pressure bomb is arranged to the exterior of the cartridge casing, and a conduit pipe is extended from this discharge unit. An end of this conduit pipe is detachably coupled with rear cap of the cartridge whereby being connected with interior of casing. Incombustible high pressure fluid is charged in the pressure bomb, and the high pressure fluid within this pressure bomb is made either to be discharged manually or to be discharged automatically by detecting a heat. Accordingly, when the high pressure fluid is discharged from the discharge unit, that is, from the pressure bomb, this high pressure fluid flows through the conduit pipe into the cartridge casing whereby becoming to compress the cartridge. Consequently, the extinguishing liquid within this cartridge is pressed out of the cartridge and thereby being jetted from the jet nozzle.
By the way, in aforementioned known extinguishing apparatus, after the extinguishing liquid within the cartridge is exhausted, not only the exhausted cartridge within the casing is changed with new cartridge, but the exhausted high pressure bomb, i.e., discharge unit is also changed with new discharge unit. However, in the changing of these cartridge and high pressure bomb, it takes very much process and time, and in case of known extinguishing apparatus, there is inconvenience that its successive using can not be rapidly carried out. That is, the cartridge is coupled in screwing manner with jet nozzle through the connector passed through the front cap, and the front cap is also fixed in screwing manner to the casing, and therefore in order to change the cartridge, these coupling of screwing manner has to be respectively released between the connector and jet nozzle as well as between the front cap and casing, and thereafter the coupling of these screwing manner should be accomplished again.
And, with respect to the changing of discharge unit, it takes rather process for releasing and coupling of the conduit pipe from and to the rear cap. Further, as aforementioned, in order to enable the discharging of high pressure fluid from the discharge unit by manual as well, for example, relation between the manual handling member of trigger etc. and the discharge unit is in a state of mechanically coupled, and therefore it is required to execute the releasing or coupling between the manual handling member and discharge unit for the changing of discharge unit.